Peru
Inca Empire Peru was once him to the Incan Empire, was the largest empire in pre-Columbian America. The center of the empire was located in Cusco in modern-day Peru. The Incans worshiped the Apu an extra-dimensional race who later absorbed and assimilated the gods of their neighboring tribes into the pantheon. The lived in a realm known as "Hanan Pacha" The Earthly realm was known as "Kay Pacha" well the underworld was "Uku Pacha". The City of the Space Gods was a network of ancient Incan temples located in a secret region high in the Andes Mountains. Centuries ago, it was visited by the Third Celestial Host. The Incan natives built the temples in honor of the Celestials, whom they regarded as Space Gods. They created a great Galaxy Plaque made of stone carved in the likeness of an ancient space craft. They also carved a stone facsimile of a three-passenger descent vehicle which hung suspended in one of the chambers. Beneath one of the temples was an underground water channel which led into a massive well located in the courtyard of the God Chamber. Tecumotzin better known as "Ajak" of the Eternals; protected Earth and the Incan people from "Demonic interlopers" from Uku Pacha, the Lower World". The despot of Kandahar hired Gatecrasher to acquire a 14th-century Incan mathematical model of the universe. Once in the 14th Century, however, Gatecrasher and Yap were tricked into eating fruit filled with the eggs of deadly parasites. The two of them were forced to stay beneath a cooling waterfall to prevent the eggs from hatching. Scatterbrain (then known as Fascination) traveled to the 20th Century and brought Captain Britain and his companion Meggan back with her to rescue her teammates. Once they rescued Gatecrasher and Yap, it was discovered that the affair was a plot by an alien who had wanted to force all of the Technet to work for him. 20th Century "]] During World War II; Captain Marvel traveled back in time to 1943 where she teamed up with the Banshee Squadron in Peru. In the 1970's; Peru; Pasco and his associate, Sabretooth, were hired by Doctor Casales to assassinate those who had worked on an experiment time acceleration project on a private tanker. After killing Casales, Sabretooth found the location of the tanker. They reached the ship, the Conquistador, on M-Day, and Pasco lost his mutant powers. The Children of the Vault emerged, having spent the equivalent of 6000 years in evolutionary and technological advancement. Pasco died in the resulting conflict, but Sabretooth escaped. In 1998, at Machu Picchu, Peru; Blue Marvel (Dr. Adam Brashear) and his son Dr. Kevin Brashear used a weapon to channel his fathers energy into a weapon to stop the Infinaut from manifesting on Earth. They were successful for now but it always returns. Modern Era Several years ago, the Eternal Ikaris, masquerading as a camera-man named Ike Harris, led archaeologist Doctor Daniel Damian and his daughter Margo on an expedition to find the lost City of the Space Gods. They succeeded in this task and found the hidden God Chamber. Ikaris located the Cosmic Beacon which signaled the coming of the Celestial Fourth Host. At this time, the Deviants, led by Kro, invaded the City and fought against Ikaris. Ikaris managed to turn back Kro's forces and proceeded to the Resurrection Crypt where he revived his old friend Ajak, whom the Incans referred to as Tecumotzin - the Lord of Flight. Ajak was the only one who could communicate with the Fourth Celestial Host. From a special booth behind the Cosmic Door, Ajak opened a channel to the Gods. Arishem the Judge descended from the Celestial ship and stood upon a ceremonial pylon in the courtyard of the God Chamber. Arishem's entourage sealed off the God Chamber and guarded it against trespassers while the Celestial stood in judgment over the planet Earth - a proceeding that was destined to span more than fifty years. A giant, glowing white shield was erected over the city. Jason Beere attacked the Avengers, but he had a bomb trigger attached to his heart that would go off if his heart stopped. Captain America secured the first bomb from a Peruvian temple while the others stopped the rest. In Peru; Dr. Sylvie Yaqua born as part of the Pacqui people. She was part of a research team formed by Valerie Cooper for the Commission on Superhuman Activities to create a new breed of super humans. Dr. Yaqua suggested the team make use of rare drugs found in the jungles of Peru. The team successfully tested their research on Julia Carpenter who became "Spider-Woman". The team's leader, Dr. Napier, under the guidance of the Manipulator instructed members of the team to experiment on themselves. Yaqua gained powers and became "Arachne". Toro Rojo was confined to a bull totem. Eventually, this totem was found by Huascar Amaru, who gave him to his son Tupac. When the Amaru farm was attacked by thugs, Toro convinced Tupac to exchange bodies with him. Toro fought bravely for his playmate's family, and killed one of the invaders. Then, he was approached by Warlord Kro, who had added his name to his Delta Network. Kro needed Toro's aid in rescuing the Avengers from Ghaur in Lemuria. He was sent to rescue the Black Knight and Giant-Man from the Deviant arenas who were being controlled. Toro fought the controlled Avengers, but in the midst of his clash with the Black Knight, he was forced to exchange bodies with Tupac again. When the brain-mine malfunctioned, and the Black Knight regained control of himself. The other members of Delta Force protected Tupac until they could leave Lemuria, their mission accomplished. ... Excalibur broke into a Prime Sentinels base in Peru. Spider-Man (Peter Parker) traveled to Nazca, Peru to investigate the Spider-Clan. At Sabancaya, Peru; Voidian, the Destroyer manufactured a device from his own skeleton to summon his reserve army. He then planed to inject thermonuclear devices into the Earth's core to turn the planet into a great cosmic censor spurting apocalyptic fumes into the sky. Magneto was able to deflect all the weapons into space, while Spider-Man punched Voidian in the face. Deadpool was in a Peruvian hut taking a hallucinogenic medicine. It was in the hut Deadpool learned Sanppers real name Broseph Simpkins the Seventh Médico Místico first confronted the Empirikul in the Lancandon Jungle, bringing a Mayan pyramid to life and using it as a golem. He later defended Machu Picchu from the same villains. Alternate Realities Earth-199999 In Peru, S.H.I.E.L.D. found a Tesseract-powered weapon device codenamed 0-8-4 . This technology was developed by former Hydra scientists after World War II.Phil Coulson's team retrieved the device. Counter-Earth In Peru on Counter-Earth, Kang the Conqueror and Mantis prepare to get revenge on the Avengers following their previous defeat at the heroes hands when suddenly their ship is visited by a being hidden in the shadows. Needing them, Kang is horrified to find that this being is transforming him into energy and then is absorbed into his visitors body. Horrified by this display, Mantis is horrified to find that this intruder is also repeating the same process to her. While in Peru, Nick Fury is leading a SHIELD unit to the location of Kang's ship. There they find the ship empty and review it's security tapes learning that Kang and his lover Mantis have been absorbed by Loki. Earth-904913 On Earth-904913 Shin Zhang kidnaps Gene Khan, Tony Stark, and Pepper Potts and go to the Makluan Temple of Sacrifice in Machu Picchu, Peru. In the temple, there are two hand switches, both of them right handed. Gene and Tony activate the test and bring the dragon Fin Fang Foomto life. Zhang and his Tong men flee, leaving Pepper with Tony and Gene. Pepper tries to pass the test by giving the dragon the Makluan Ring, but it doesn't work. Gene passes the test by sacrificing himself to save Pepper, and allowing himself to be eaten by Fin Fang Foom . Inside the dragon, Gene finds his four rings, as well as the fifth. Fin Fang Foom is frozen solid and Gene escapes from the dragon's mouth. Gene then shows Team Iron Man that he is The Mandarin, and attacks Tony as Iron Man (Tony reveals to Gene that he is Iron Man during the test). As Tony is about to beat Gene, Gene tells him that he abducted Tony's father before the plane crash, and if Tony wants to see him again, he has to let Gene live. Tony stops attacking and Gene teleports away. Earth-92131 On Earth-92131; in the Cusco Region of Peru, Fabian Cortez kidnapped Jubilee because Apocalypse is trapped in the Astral Plane and needs a host body. Cortez brings her to a temple, but Beast comes and rescues Jubilee and destroys the temple. At the end, when Apocalypse comes out of a portal, he takes over Cortez's body, transforming it into his form and banishing Cortez from it. Earth-20051 ... Earth-928 Pixel Corp's facility is located in Peru. | PointsOfInterest = * Lima * City of the Space Gods * Machu Picchu * Amazon Jungle * Andes Mountains * Amazon River | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peru }} Category:Countries Category:Andes Mountains Category:Amazon Jungle